Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(-n+7)-2(-8-7n)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{-n+7}{)} - 2(-8-7n) $ $ {2n-14} - 2(-8-7n) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 2n-14 {-2(}\gray{-8-7n}{)} $ $ 2n-14 + {16+14n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2n + 14n} {-14 + 16}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {16n} {-14 + 16}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {16n} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $16n+2$